Liquid and foam dispensing systems, such as soap and sanitizer dispensers, provide a user with a predetermined amount of liquid or foam upon actuation of the dispenser. Most prior art dispensers that are wall mounted have a base that is secured to a wall or surface. A cover is hingedly connected to the base (typically at the bottom). The cover rotates open. Refill units are typically loaded downward. Because the wall or mounting surface extends beyond the base, the cover typically can open only 90° making it difficult for a short person to refill the dispenser. In addition, while the cover is open, it may be struck and broken.